


3. Do Not Fear

by Asexual_Ravioli



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa takes Annie on a date to see a scary movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3. Do Not Fear

Mikasa thought it would be a good idea, for a first date, to go to a movie and then dinner. They didn’t have to talk to each other, not at first, and during dinner they would have the movie to discuss as common ground.

“It’s called _Titan’s Revenge._ It’s supposed to be really scary,” Mikasa told Annie over the phone. There was a long pause. Like, a really long pause. “Hello?”

“Yeah. Okay.” Annie hung up without saying anything else.

Mikasa was almost used to Annie’s abnormal behavior: her isolation, her near constant scowl, her cold gaze. Toward other people at least. Mikasa noticed that Annie was… different around her. Not exactly nice, but in no way mean. She smiled when Mikasa asked her out, and that made Mikasa believe the two of them really had a chance.

The night of their date came around. They got to the theater too early. It was completely empty save for the employee sweeping up popcorn from the last show.

“Where do you wanna sit?” Mikasa asked.

Annie shrugged.

“…Okay. Let’s go up the back,” Mikasa said and led the way.

She tried to start a good conversation several times, but Annie seemed focused on giving one word answers or curt nods. She thought about leaving to get popcorn, but it was too expensive, and she needed to save money for dinner. The two of them sat for over half an hour watching the same three trivia questions play on the screen. Mikasa was relieved when people slowly started trickling in.

They sat through the previews. Nothing interesting there. At last the movie began. Out of the corner of her eye, Mikasa thought she saw Annie stiffen.

The movie was pretty lame, Mikasa thought. Just one lousy CGI giant rampaging through a city of people who didn’t seem to have a concept of evacuation. There were lots of cheap jump scares. Mikasa could see Annie jumping at every one. Then came the first death: a character running through the street only to be plucked up by the giant and eaten. Mikasa almost laughed out loud over how bad the graphics were, but Annie jumped out of her seat and all but ran out of the theater. Mikasa followed her, concerned.

“Annie?” she said.

Annie was pacing the hall, her hands tangled in her hair.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” she said, not looking at Mikasa.

Mikasa sat her down on a bench along the wall.

“What’s wrong?”

“Okay, this is gonna sound stupid, but I _hate_ scary movies. Well, I don’t hate them I—I’m terrified. I can’t handle them.” She was shaking and looked almost queasy.

“Annie,” Mikasa said. “Why did you come?”

Annie looked up at her. “Because you wanted me to.”

“We could have seen something else.”

“I don’t like people thinking I’m weak. I didn’t want you to know.”

“You’re not weak, Annie. Now should we ditch the movie and go out to dinner?”

“Only if I can pay for everything.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is erurink.tumblr.com
> 
> Writing only tumblr is erurink-is-writing.tumblr.com
> 
> I'll see you around!


End file.
